


Until next time, Flower Boy

by TheBookishSoul



Series: ACOTAR Future Fics. [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Meeting, Night Court - Freeform, Spring Court, flower boy, heir of night, high lady of night, high lord of spring, lady of spring, prince of spring, princess of night, princess of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Feyre and her daughter, Vivian attend a meeting at Spring





	

Ah, Spring Court, my mom’s old court. The manor was a rose covered prison just as mom described it. Mom and I relaxed our glamour’s and let the tendrils of night roll of us. The guards at the gate paled. My mom smirked and said,” Why if it isn’t Bron and Hart, my old bodyguards.” I stifled a laugh-mom had bodyguards, no wonder she hated this place. Both of the guards went inside. I looked at mom, she smiled. I smiled back and moments later two blonde guys were walking toward us. Mom slipped her High Lady mask back on and said,” Tamlin.” He gave a smug look and answered,” Feyre.” His tone had a hint of surprise and shock. Mom gestured toward me saying, “This is my daughter Vivian, Princess and Heir of Night Court.”Tamlin and the boy standing beside him looked at me like they were expecting some else. Tamlin patted the boy’s shoulder and said,” This is Jonas, my son and the Prince and Heir of Spring Court.”I looked at Tamlin, seeing that he had an artificial arm and leg. Jonas was eyeing me so I gave him a smirk and flipped my brassy hair.

“We were expecting Rhysand and your son, Feyre,” said Tamlin. Mom smiled – answering back,” Rhysand was busy and I only have a daughter not a son.” Little did they know that dad sent us to taunt them and I knew that he would be listening in from the bond between mom and him. They led us inside to the council room. I sat next to my mom while Tamlin sat at the head of the table and Jonas sat beside his father.

Mom looked at her nails and said in a sweet voice,” So about the problems between our…” Tamlin cut Mom off with a sneer and said bitterly,” These problems started when you decided to betray this court.” That was almost fifty years ago, this guy is still not over that- it was pathetic. Mom gave him a devilish look and said in poisonous voice, “No, these problems arose long before I was born. They started when you decided to kill his family.” He huffed and said,” That doesn’t justify anything, he killed my…” I stood up cutting him off saying,” We came here for an alliance not to dig up…” Tamlin also stood up- his face red with anger saying,” You might be respected in your court but here you are nothing more than a girl with no power over anyone whatsoever and I don’t even accept you has an _heir.”_ Screams filled the room- I saw Jonas grabbing his wrist, his eyes full of pain.

“I could do much worst Tamlin and don’t you even think about insulting my daughter, I don’t take kindly on that neither does Rhysand,” mom said in a cruel voice. After all calmed down and a healer was called in to look at Jonas – mom and Tamlin started discussing and Jonas was still eyeing me, his eyes narrowing – I gave him a small smile. As soon as Tamlin said the words _marriage alliance_ , the quietness of the room erupted in laughter made by Mom and I. I could easily imagine Dad laughing. Mom wiped a tear and was regaining her breath. Tamlin and Jonas were looking at us like lunatics, Mom continued,” Tamlin you haven’t changed at all, Vivian isn’t going to get married unless she finds her mate- even then it will be her choice and I know the deal with these kinds of alliances, the girl needs to be a virgin and Vivian is no longer one.” I looked at Jonas smiling and said “I wouldn’t marry flower boy even if he was the fae in Prythrian.” The door opened and slammed with the wall, a girl about sixteen years old came in; said,” Father I…” Tamlin snarled saying,” Not right now Patricia, I’m busy.”

“Oh come now Tamlin do introduce us to your… daughter, I presume,” Mom said with a feline smirk

Patricia looked at me and sneered and I just gave her a feline smile. Patricia was wearing a green dress with many layers and the hem of the dress embroidered with gold laurels, her blonde hair tied up in a bun with rose clips. Moments later, a woman with blonde hair, wearing a blue robe with blue eyes came in.

She said in a threatening voice,” Patricia come back this instant.” As the woman saw Mom, she glared at us. She looked at Tamlin and asked,” Weren’t you expecting Rhysand and his son?” Tamlin looked at her and said under his breath, “I was but apparently Rhysand was busy and their son is likewise somewhere else.”

“Why Anya, I’m so glad you could join us,” Mom said. Anya just glared at Mom.

I felt sorry for the women,who had live with him...as her mate.

“Anya I’m busy right now so please take Patricia so that we can resume our work.” Tamlin said with anger.

Jonas kept throwing insults at me but I wasn’t affected and he got annoyed at that fact. We kept talking but we couldn’t reach an agreement.

Tamlin sneered at us and said,” There is nothing left to talk about so I suggest we continue this another time.”

Mom smiled and said,” Much agreed.”

They led us out and before we winnowed away I looked at Jonas, smirking saying,” Until next time, flower boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I wrote this fic that everyone was so excited about, I had fun writing it but I’m really not confident about this fic.Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
